Procuring a Professor for Potter
by cjsmalley
Summary: Harry's mentally growing by leaps and bounds and yet his parents cannot reliably teach him daily. So the call goes out. Wanted: Teachers, must be willing to travel.
1. Chapter One

**Procuring a Professor for Potter.**

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Harry Potter, any related characters and/or concepts belong to JK Rowling and/or Bloomsbury and Scholastic Publishing companies and/or Warner Brothers Studios. Likewise I do not own Doctor Who, any related characters and/or concepts belong to the BBC. I am a mere Fanfiction writer with far too much time on her hands.**_

**Spoilers: Post Stolen Earth, no Journey's End, and AU where Rose and the Meta stayed. Set after "Forming Family" and "Tiny Traveler".**

**Prologue:**

Harry Potter was a very bright boy, as a Time Lord his mind was developing far quicker than a Human's and he could grasp concepts far faster than any Human child his age. This meant that although he loved learning he tended to burn through material at an extremely accelerated pace.

He, at the age of three Earth years, was already reading, in both English and Gallifreyian, at Lower Sixth Form level or the equivalent, was working his way through Algebra, having already mastered Earth Geometry, was studying Earth Biology, and when Uncle Moony's and Uncle Padfoot's schedules allowed, was already in the third year level of the History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures classes taught at Hogwarts.

And while he had an incredible family, who could teach him almost anything he'd ever need, they had jobs and couldn't always free when it was time for his lessons.

Elsy was a very good caretaker when his parents were imprisoned, detained, being hailed as gods, or elsewise held up on whatever planet they had landed on for the day but she was not a teacher, at least not the kind Harry wanted and needed.

However, The Doctor and Rose were far ahead of him, discussing how they could hire a live-in teacher.

Recently it was all they talked about, batting ideas back and forth like a shuttlecock in a game of badminton. The main problem was their life; what person would consent to teach a hyper-intelligent magical alien child while being dragged through time and space and facing dangers few ever faced?

But, they had conceded that it needed to be done and soon or Harry might suffer. So they sent out the call, scrounging up every favor they were owed, every debt. Across time and space, they put out the advert that they were looking for a teacher or two.

So, it came time to interview the candidates. Armed with the Truth Potion, Veritaserum, its' antidote and airtight legal contracts they began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part One:**

The first candidate brought them to ancient Rome, at least from their perspective. Harry needed a Latin teacher, who better than an actual Roman as a teacher?

The TARDIS landed outside a villa. A young man came walking into view and upon sighting the tall blue box gave a shout of greeting as he quickened his stride.

The Doctor stepped out, making sure they had landed at their intended destination and in their intended time period, and gave the young man a smile, "Quintus!" he poked his head back into the TARDIS, calling to Rose and Harry, "Right time, right place!"

Rose and Harry ventured out; Harry was holding his mother's hand as they walked out He was dressed in a pair of durable denim overalls, a yellow and red flannel shirt, and tiny neon orange trainers, thus standing out as much as his parents did against the Romans of the era. It was a safe guard against kidnapping or just getting lost.

"Hello my Lord," Quintus greeted, nodding at the Doctor; he looked at the two new people, "Greetings my Lady, might I know the name of such a beautiful goddess?"

"Oh, yes," The Doctor rocked back and forth on his heels, "This is my partner Rose Tyler and the little one is our son Harry Potter. Rose, Harry, this's Quintus Caecilius Iucundus. Donna and I saved his family from Pompeii on Volcano Day."

"Pleased to meet you Sir," Rose replied.

"Hello!" Harry offered.

"I bow to you my Lady, for you work with the gods; I am honored that you speak to me as an equal but alas I do not deserve such kindness!" Quintus spoke humbly, "Good day young Lord, I am humbled by your familiar mode of address!"

"Quintus, may we speak with your parents and sister?" The Doctor asked.

"Of course my Lord, please, follow me…" Quintus led them quickly into the home of his father, calling out, "Father, Mother, Sister! We have blessed guests!"

Walking out a leisurely pace came Lucius Caecilius Iucundus, dressed in fine cloth. However, when he realized who his guests were he quickened his stride, "My Lord!" he greeted, "How have we earned this visit?"

"Ah, Caecilius, I need to ask after your daughter…"

"Evelina," Caecilius asked quietly, "Why?"

"Caecilius, I'd like you to meet my family, my wonderful partner Rose Tyler and our son Harry Potter." The Doctor introduced, "My son here requires a teacher to teach him Latin and Greek. However, due to our lifestyle this teacher must travel with us. I understand that your daughter has been educated in both Latin and Greek and we'd like to hire her…"

"You wish for me to travel with you?" A voice spoke out and they realized that Evelina was amongst them.

"Oh yes," The Doctor nodded, "I was very impressed with you so I thought that you'd be perfect for the job."

"What of my future?" Evelina questioned, "When your son is grown I will have no husband or children to support me in my old age."

"Nonsense, we'll happily employ you until the day you die and you never know, you may just meet someone while traveling."

"There will be more kids to teach than just me," Harry assured her.

"All expenses will be paid," Rose added, "free room and board, journeys to exotic places and times…"

"Father, might I join them," Evelina begged her father, "I shall be freer than I am here in this empire of men and war."

"I apologize, I must insist that you pay a bride-price," Caecilius spoke as if in pain, "You shall take my only daughter and I may never see her again…"

"Quite alright," The Doctor spoke, "Except I must ask her some questions first." He pulled a vial full of clear liquid from his pocket, "Harry is a very important child, so I must ensure he will be safe." He held up the vial, "This is something that will make you tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Three drops and you'll speak as truthfully as possible."

"Yes my Lord," Evelina nodded, "May I sit comfortably during such a process?"

"Sure," The Doctor grinned.

They all retired to a lounge-like area, Evelina arranging herself upon a couch and allowing The Doctor to dose her. Her eyes glazed over as the potion worked its' magic.

"Hello," the Doctor began, "Who are you?"

"Evelina Caecilius Iucundus." Evelina replied dully. The Doctor looked to Caecilius who confirmed it.

"Who is your father?"

"Lucius Caecilius Iucundus…"

"Very good," The Doctor nodded, "Where were you born?"

"Pompeii."

"Alright. Would you mind traveling with us and teaching our families Latin and Greek?"

"No, I would be honored to travel with you my Lord of Time."

"Would you ever willingly harm Harry Potter or any other child who comes into your care?"

"Absolutely not! I take great offense that you have even suggested that such a thing is possible!"

"I apologize." The Doctor replied contritely.

"If offered power, power beyond your wildest dreams would you harm a child to receive such?" Rose voiced.

"I would not, even if only because I would fear the vengeance of the Big Bad Wolf."

The Doctor and Rose stiffened visibly, Rose pulling Harry closer, protectively, and breathing out, "How do you know of Bad Wolf?"

"You echo through time my Lady," Evelina replied simply, "I must admit that though I no longer breathe the vapors of Pompeii I still See quite clearly and you burn with Time. The Universe celebrates your life; your every breath takes life, your every exhale gives it. Time sings in both ecstasy and screams agony for you. Every step is both something that should be and yet something that should not be…I have Seen you in my every vision, my every nightmare, my every fantasy. Bad Wolf, Rose Tyler, Defender of Earth…"

"I…I daresay this interview is over…" The Doctor stuttered, before giving Evelina the antidote with shaking hands.

While he did so Rose summoned Elsy, instructing the tiny greenish being to fetch the trunk.

Elsy popped away but was back in a second with a large trunk.

"Caecilius," Rose began, "We present you with the requested bride-price," the trunk opened to reveal, "Gems from the Indies, rubies, sapphires, opals, and diamonds," the jewels gleamed in the sunlight, "Bolts of the finest silk in a multitude of colors including purples and blues, from the Asian area. Gold and silver ores, dozens of items of completed jewelry. Wool and linens. And a few pounds of salt."

Caecilius' eyes were wide open, matching his mouth as his jaw was on the ground. Elsy closed the trunk, popping away afterwards.

"However, first you have ta sign some paperwork," Rose continued brightly as The Doctor dug the scrolls needed from his pocket. The scrolls were followed by a quill and an inkwell. Elsy returned with a card table, setting it up with ease.

The first scroll was stretched out over it, The Doctor explaining, "This is just a job contract. It outlines what we expect from you and what you can expect from us." Caecilius bent forward to read the writing, murmuring the words.

He stood back up, nodding and taking the quill, dipping it into the ink and signing where he needed to. He passed the quill to Evelina, watching as she signed the paperwork.

"Brilliant!" The Doctor grinned, watching as the contract triplicated itself. Caecilius took one, Evelina another, and Rose the third. The second scroll was opened, with Rose explaining, "That is a waiver, meaning that we are not ta be responsible for any harm that may come ta you, your body, your mind, or your soul by ignoring any direct orders we may give you in the course of our travels. By signing this you agree that anything that harms you due ta personal stupidity is your own fault and should you be killed or maimed by your own

stupidity your relatives cannot seek revenge or restitution…"

Once again the two Romans read through and then signed, waiting for the scroll to triplicate itself.

"This's the last one," The Doctor spoke, laying out the final contract, "This states that everything you learn about us, our families, and the future will be in confidence. You will not use any information you will learn for personal gain nor shall you attempt to meddle in Time without the permission of at least three Time Lords and a TARDIS. Any breach of this agreement will mean that we shall wipe your memory and deposit you somewhere nobody knows you at all."

Evelina gulped but nodded and signed the page.

"Drop of blood please?" The Doctor offered her a pocket knife, "Just let it fall beside your signature. That way if you default we'll know."

Evelina nodded once again, opening her forefinger and letting her blood spill onto the parchment. The scroll glowed brightly before triplicating itself just as the other two had done.

"Great! That's it then," The Doctor spoke happily, "Elsy," the House-elf appeared at his saying of her name, "will help you pack your things, you can bring anything you want, except livestock. No livestock, not yet at least."

"Please give us some time," Quintus begged, "I must buy something from the market for my sister…"

"We'll only leave when she's ready," The Doctor assured them all with a warm smile, "And it won't be the last time you ever see her! Anytime she wants to visit she can…As long as the Universe isn't at stake."

Quintus grinned and dashed off towards the marketplace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Two:**

"And, I think this is your room." Rose brought Evelina to outside a plain colored door.

Indeed, in flowing Latin script her name was being written, right before their eyes, across the door and they heard the lock clicking open. The door swung open soundlessly, revealing what looked like the foyer of a Roman villa.

"Home." Evelina breathed, taking in the view, "It's exactly like my home…" she whispered, beginning to walk in further. It was a villa, complete and accurate for her time period.

Rose smiled, patting the nearest wall fondly.

The TARDIS hummed contentedly. Her little mortal family was slowly growing and she could see a very good possibility that her plans would come to full fruition given a few centuries, a mere blink for her and her kind.

She turned her eye to her children; still just mere seedlings planted in the last bit of Gallifreyian soil, hidden in the very bowels of herself. It hurt her to hide such a prize from her Doctor, the little Thief that saved her, that let her steal him away from his home, but this was so much bigger than he was. Or even herself; she had in her charge the last Time Lords and Ladies and they each needed, deserved a TARDIS of their very own. They were each, her little Thief and herself, reviving a dead race, even if he didn't realize it yet.

And why would he? There numbers were so small, and everyone was related to a degree, that there was no viable natural way that they could restart the race of the Time Lords…not even genetic engineering would help in this case…

But…Oh she could see their peoples, glorious once again; and this time they would not fall to hubris and bitterness. No, this race would hail from Earth, from humans…The very people who had accepted her and her Thief, helped them…

Even if they were still primitive in the way of technology humans were still so amazing. The very idea that in mere millennia apes could evolve into a humanoid people who saw the world around them and then set to change it, to have them dominate almost every landmass upon their miraculous little blue planet; inventing technology at a rate almost unheard of as they needed it.

However, it was the fact that they never gave up, never admitted defeat as a species, were open and honest and overwhelmingly kind and generous was what had drawn the last Time Lord and his brilliant ship to them. It had earned their loyalty, their affection.

A human individual could fail; a whole grouping could fail at something and yet more would try again and succeed in their places. Where other, supposedly wiser, races would give up after the first failures, ban all research into such areas, humans fought and won against all odds.

Yes, the new races of Time Lords and TARDISes couldn't have found a better foundation of birth than humanity.

She sang to her children the ancient songs, for she was ancient herself, and they were coming from one of the more intelligent types of TARDISes, and monitored every condition under which they lived.

Type Forties were rather…spirited. More organic than machine, they were alive and they each had different personalities. Although not fully telepathic they could communicate with their pilots and control themselves if a situation called for it… This was good for an inexperienced Time Lord or Lady, however it took six pilots to fly a Type Forty like they were meant to be, which was why she herself kept more control over their destination than her little Thief, and took two Earth centuries to grow a full one from a seedling…

She was able to speed this growth along with aid from Bad Wolf and a few shots of magic from the wizards, particularly the Old Wolf, that visited Harry, but still it would take decades before they were ready to sail with their own…

She sighed rather tiredly. Yes, she was making progress in her plans but it would still be far longer than desirable. Not for the first time she cursed the Council of Gallifrey, The Daleks, and the Time War itself for the destruction they had wrought.

However, she would be able to repair things…


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Three:**

"Is this really Hogwarts?" Harry asked as he held his father's hand while they walked through iron gates and towards a striking castle.

The Doctor smiled, "Yes Harry, this is Hogwarts…You'll be starting here when you're eleven…"

"My parents, my birth parents I mean, studied here?"

"Yep. Lily was Head Girl; a very big deal for a Muggleborn in those days…James was captain of the Gryffindor House Quidditch team and then Head Boy…"

"And Lily was an ace student right?" Harry loved hearing about his birth parents, especially his mother, and eagerly soaked up any information he found.

"Yep. Highest combined marks of her class."

"Do you think the Professors would tell me more about her? If I ask?"

"Harry, I have no doubt that they would love to tell you stories; you can ask after we're done with our business here…" Then they noticed the fact that there were students out and about, "Or maybe not, looks like school is still in session…Come here," The Doctor lifted Harry into his arms and then settled the boy onto his shoulders. Automatically Harry gripped the man's hair tightly, linking his legs loosely about his father's neck.

With long quick strides they were entering the main hall of Hogwarts. They were met by a student holding a sign that had the words 'Harry Potter and Doctor'. She was in the school uniform, though the neckline was blue and she wore a blue and bronze tie.

"Hello," The Doctor greeted cheerily, "I'm guessing the Headmaster set you to meet us…"

"Yes sir, I'm the Head Girl this year so he asked me, my name is Baboon Allen…" she paused as if expecting a comment before defending herself when she saw The Doctor open his mouth,, "My dad was drunk when he named me and my mum was asleep because of the pain medication…" she sighed, "Anyway, the Headmaster wants me to bring you to the Hospital Wing, there's a Pediatric Healer here for Harry…"

"Lead the way then," The Doctor replied with a smile.

She nodded with a smile, leading them up the grand staircase. It must have been a passing period because the hallways were crowded with students, armed with all the supplies needed stuffed into overfull backpacks and book-bags and racing through and around each other without much care as to safety and politeness.

So intent upon their own destinations, the students never realized exactly_ who_ was in the castle that day.

Harry studied everything in sight, giving small waves and smiles to portraits. The painted people waved back, some even bowing and curtsying.

They wove through the crowded corridors and dealt with the moving staircases until they had made it to the third floor, where the Hospital Wing was located. Baboon threw open the doors and they entered the sterilized realm of Madam Poppy Pomfrey, the Healer assigned to Hogwarts.

"Doctor!" the Matron called, smiling widely.

"Poppy," he grinned back, pulling Harry from his shoulders and setting him on a bed, "How are you?"

"Became a healer, as you can see, handle the students' problems…"

"You know, that offer's still open…" The Doctor smiled, "All of time and space, would sure be useful to have a Healer on board…"

"Oh Doctor," she sighed wistfully, "Those few years of my life were wonderful, but this is where I'm needed. Taking care of the next generation of witches and wizards, like Mister Potter here…" she knelt down to be eye level with the boy, "Hello Mister Potter, you've grown since I've last seen you."

"Hello ma'am," Harry replied politely, "Forgive me, but I do not recall ever meeting you…"

"I should hope not," Poppy replied with a smile, "You were newly born. No bigger than my hands really." Her face shifted, but she continued, "You don't know how thankful I am that you…That you survived when…" she stood up suddenly, wiping at her eyes.

The doors opened again, revealing a man.

He had long black hair, tied into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck, which went well with his olive colored skin and hazel eyes. He wore soft blue muggle scrubs, except over his trainers. He looked kind and friendly, exuding an aura that was comforting and trustworthy.

"Sorry about that Poppy," he said smiling, "Albus wanted me to look over a student," he came to be in front of them, and stuck out his hand for the Doctor to shake, introducing, "Hello, I'm Healer Warren Peacock, Head Pediatric Healer of Saint Mungo's Hospital, specializing in spell and curse damage. You must be this Doctor fellow?"

"Yes, although that's just a nickname. No degree, no training. Just a mad man in a blue box," The Doctor laughed, "Thank you for taking on Harry's case."

"My pleasure, Lily was a dear friend of mine," Healer Peacock smiled, "I'm just thankful you've let me become Harry's primary Healer. And thank you for forwarding his muggle medical records." He turned and knelt, though he didn't change his voice, "Hello Harry, it is a pleasure to meet you again," he stuck out his hand.

Harry shook his hand with a healthy grip, "It's a pleasure to meet you, because I don't remember ever meeting you."

"To be expected, you were just a baby," Warren nodded, "Are you comfortable with me becoming your healer?"

"I am. You will be working closely with my muggle doctor right?" Harry's eyebrow arched.

"Of course. Now, is there anything that's not in your files that I should know?" he stood up, pulling a stethoscope from his pocket and putting the plugs into his ears.

"No." Harry jumped slightly when the cold metal of the disk pressed against his chest.

"Deep breaths," Warren instructed his patient, listening to the boy's single heart. It was so hard to believe Lily's boy was an alien now, especially since these aliens seemed so human.

"We seem so Time Lord," he remembered Lily laughing at him when he had once questioned the Doctor's alien-ness, "We're the knock-offs, not them."

Still, he did a routine examination of Harry but completed a full work-up, including tests for any lingering dark magic around that scar of his. The boy was healthy, corroborating the muggle doctor's reports.

"Perfect health," Warren announced happily, writing up his additions to Harry's file.

"Great," Harry grinned, jumping down from the bed, "can I go meet the Headmaster now?"

"I dunno," the Doctor hesitated, "I need to talk to Poppy…"

"I'd be happy to escort him," Warren put in.

"Please Dad? Please!" Harry pled with wide eyes.

"Alright, alright," The Doctor agreed, "but don't wander off!"

Suddenly Harry was hugging him about the waist, "Thank you!"

And then he was gone, dragging Warren with him as he went.

The Doctor watched his son leave, hearts filled to near bursting with love and pride.

Poppy watched the exchange with a soft smile. It was horrible how Lily and James Potter had lost their lives while still so young but their son was in the best of hands. She coughed slightly to bring the Doctor back to reality and gave him a knowing smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Four:**

Harry ran his hand over the walls, eyes wide with wonder and then closed in concentration.

Hogwarts was alive, very much alive. Quite like the TARDIS she was alive and humming with energy and intelligence. Older than the school she was home to, the castle had suffered through battle and siege long before Rowena Ravenclaw, former owner as heir to the Ravenclaw family, was born. Generations upon generations of magical beings had passed through her halls, sharing their energies and their knowledge. And now she was reaching out to him.

"Welcome young Lord," she whispered to him, "I have waited for you to return to my halls…"

"Why me? Surely there are wiser beings which with you could communicate…" he frowned.

"None but a Time Lord could converse with me," she replied, "and none but a wizard could sense my life…You, my child, are both…"

"Ah, I see. Forgive my denseness my Lady." He spoke humbly, chastened by her gentle rebuke.

"My forgiveness has never eluded you," she told him, "and never will. I am your humble servant, your confidant. Now, I am afraid you must meet with the Headmaster, I shall lead you there. However, fear not, I shall be with you always, no matter how far away you are…"

"I thank you my Lady," he told her, as a corridor opened in front of him and the very confused and worried Warren.

With a new warm and comforting sensation settling in the back of his mind, Harry followed along the path that Hogwarts was building before them.

The hallway was decorated by portraits who greeted him with joy and pride, having long waited for someone who could speak to Hogwarts. He smiled happily, greeting back.

Then they arrived at the Headmaster's Office, right outside his door. Politely Harry knocked, "Headmaster? It's Harry…"

"Ah, Harry," came the soft, gentle voice, "Come in, come in my dear boy…"

He did as bid, coming face to face with Albus Dumbledore. And a woman with a strong jawline and a tiny rounded man.

"Ah, we're supposed to meet with people yeah?" Harry nodded, flushing faintly, "Must've gotten my Dad's sense of timing…"

"I'm here, I'm here!" The Doctor burst through the door, "Sorry, totally forgot…"

The TARDIS faded into view and out trooped the entire family plus Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"Sorry we're late," Rose said brightly, "Stephen was a nightmare and a half."

The office though was a bit crowded and so they all trooped into the TARDIS, into a conference room. Well, it was more like a lounge.

As everyone settled Elsy popped in with tea, coffee, and hot cocoa, and then brownies and biscuits.

"Well," Dumbledore spoke, as he prepared his cup of tea, "Perhaps we should all introduce ourselves and our function here today. I'll go first, I'm Albus Dumbledore and I'm here as both the Headmaster of Hogwarts and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot."

"I am Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," spoke the woman with the strong jawline. She had a deep booming voice and was dawning a monocle, "and I am here to both see if Mister Potter remembers anything about the night of the attack and as a liaison for the Department of Magical Child Welfare Service to confirm that he is in capable and loving hands and in order to have you complete some paperwork missing from his files."

"I'm John Dawlish," the small rounded man was next, "Auror; I'm here to apply for a job as Harry's magical tutor."

"I'm Warren Peacock, Head Pediatric Healer for St. Mungo's Hospital; I also specialize in curse damage in children. I'm Harry's main Healer." Warren spoke before sipping his hot cocoa.

"I'm Sirius Orion Black," Sirius said, "Lord and Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Lord Regent of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Blood-brother of the late James Potter and Godfather and Magical Guardian of Harry James Potter, heir to both the House of Potter by blood and the House of Black by my will."

Remus frowned before sighing, "Remus John Lupin, of the minor House of Lupin. Werewolf by Fenrir Greyback. Pseudo-uncle and unofficial magical guardian of Harry James Potter." He expected the Ministry officials to shy away from him or order him to leave. However, Madam Bones only nodded, a small sad smile on her face. Dawlish nodded at him, holding up his hands in a non-threatening way. Warren shook his head; he was still dealing with the fall-out of Fenrir's hunts. So many children bitten and turned and suffering…

Evelina was next in introducing herself, followed by the Time Lords and Ladies who were followed by Mickey. And then it was Martha's turn.

"I'm Doctor Martha Jones, specializing in emergency medicine and combat trauma, the Doctor's liaison to UNIT. I am also one of the foremost human expert on alien physiology, specializing in Gallifreyian physiology. I am also Harry's unofficial aunt as I was a companion to the Doctor and Rose considers me a sister. I am Harry's muggle doctor."

Warren leaned forward, extending a hand. She took it firmly and shook hands with him. "Always pleased to meet a muggle colleague," Warren said, "I was hoping we could compare notes on Harry, perhaps when we're done here?"

"Alright, I look forward to learning about magical medicine," Martha nodded in agreement, with a small smile.

"That's all very good," Madam Bones boomed out, "but I must insist that I interview Harry alone for a few minutes…" she stood up.

"Sure," Harry hopped down from his seat, "The library's quiet, c'mon, I'll show you…"

Madam Bones nodded and followed the boy as he led her through a dizzying maze. She tried to memorize their path as they went but there were far too many turns.

Then he stopped, frowning, saying aloud, "Okay, you can stop hiding the Library…"

He rolled his eyes, "She's not gonna hurt me, you're being overprotective again…" he softened, patting the hallway wall, "I know, I know and we all love you too…But we really need to sort out this Ministry stuff so if you will?"

A door appeared in a wall and Harry led Madam Bones through it into the library. He sat them down at a table, in front of a fireplace that was lit, and interlocked his fingers but remained quiet, peering at the adult with him in a calculating manner.

Madam Bones laid out her papers, took out a blank scroll of parchment and a quill that balanced itself on its' tip.

"Amelia Bones, Head of Magical Law Enforcement," she said loudly and clearly, watching as the quill sprang to life, writing down her words, "Interviewing Harry James Potter on behalf of the Department of Magical Child Welfare Service, regarding his placement with the being known as The Doctor and the being known as Rose Marion Tyler."

"Question number one,' the quill scratched away, "Do you feel safe with this family?"

"Extremely," Harry replied easily, the quill writing his words down, "Anyone wanting to get to me would have to get past an army and a half. If they can find us," he leaned back with a smile, "All of time and space; I could be anywhere, anywhen…"

"Question two," Madam Bones spoke, "Do you feel loved?"

"Absolutely," Harry nodded, "I am so loved here that it's unbelievable," he frowned, "My dad, The Doctor, has lost family before, lost his entire species, his entire planet…He'd die, for the final time, before me and my siblings do," his eyes closed, "And you'd never believe me about my mum, Rose, not in a zillion years. My sibs, Jenny and Brion, Then there's Uncle Jack, another you wouldn't believe me subject, his team, my Gran and Gramps, Uncle Tony, Aunt Martha, Uncle Mickey, Aunt Sarah Jane, my cousin Luke, her son, The Brig and his wife Doris, their daughter Kate, Aunt Donna, Grandmother Sylvia, Grandpa Wilfred…I am so loved sometimes even _I_ don't believe it, and that's without counting my magical family members…"

"Understood," Madam Bones nodded, "Question three, do you wish to be a part of the magical world?"

"Ma'am, I am destined for far beyond this world," Harry spoke evenly, "My mother and Miss Evelina have both seen my future. My magic, my heritage from the Potters will always be a part of me but I am no longer of this world. I can only promise your world seven years of my life, no more, no less."

"Let the record show that Harry Potter is non-human and yet will be accorded full human and Wizarding rights," Madam Bone spoke shakily, "approved by Amelia Bones Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, counter-approved by Cecilia Longworth Head of the Department of Magical Child Welfare Service, counter-approved by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief of the Wizengamot, counter-approved by Arthur Percival Weasley, Head of the Department Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, counter-approved by Frank Longbottom, Head and Lord of the House of Longbottom." The quill wrote faster than possible with a hand holding it.

"Why don't non-human sapient humanoids have the same rights humans?" Harry had stood up quickly, his chair flying back, anger and ancient power pulsating from him. It was remarkable how he seemed to dwarf the experienced Auror. His eyes burned in fury.

"We're working on it," she stuttered out, wondering if it was worth the risk to draw her wand. She deemed it was but found her wand missing.

"Define working on it," Harry ordered and she saw her wand twirling between his fingers.

"The Wizengamot, our Parliament, is still being controlled by the…conservatives. There are not enough liberal families to have the needed majority to make any meaningful change." She answered truthfully, not making any move towards her back-up wands.

Harry inhaled deeply, realizing that his family's usual way of making governments reform themselves wouldn't work in this case. He sat down, the TARDIS handing him his chair back, thinking intensely. As he thought his fingers absentmindedly played with the wand he held.

Madam Bones watched closely, eyes trained on her wand.

"I'm a celebrity right?" Harry thought aloud, "Rather famous for surviving…"

"Yes."

"Everyone's waiting for my return correct?"

"Of course."

"But what if I don't?"

"'cuse me?"

"What if I don't return, America's pretty good I hear, Uncle Jack certainly talks it up, and they must have their own magic schools. Besides, I have most of time and space at my fingertips…"

"Are you saying," Madam Bones smiled wickedly, catching on quickly.

"I'm just musing aloud that's all," he spoke with artificial innocence, "Though, I'd like to head back into my kind knowing that a man my parents counted as family in all but blood, a good man who is a werewolf through no fault of his own or his parents, has rights equal to any non-werewolf witch or wizard. Like the right to act as my magical guardian if need be…Or perhaps to return knowing that House-elves, like darling Elsy are protected from abuse. I want all sapient creatures to be afforded the same rights as any witch or wizard. I may not want to be a part of such a society that does not give sapient non-human beings, like me, the same rights as witches and wizards automatically…" he held out her wand, "Here; I daresay that you have much to do…"

"Oh, yes, as soon as your guardians sign some paperwork I should be off…" she took her wand back and pocketed it with a grin of cruel anticipation. Oh, the kneazle would be amongst the pixies after this.

"Then follow me," he gestured grandly, beginning to lead her back to everyone else.

Just as they were returning Auror Dawlish was signing his contracts of employment.

"Welcome aboard!' The Doctor shook the Auror's hand with a grin.

Within the next hour The Doctor and Rose had officially adopted Harry, signing the missing paperwork for it, Sirius had given up all claim to custody with caveat that he was still Harry's Godfather and was Harry's magical guardian-advocate. Auror John Dawlish was officially assigned to protect Harry Potter until he went to Hogwarts. Unofficially, he was also Harry's tutor in all things magical.

Albus, Warren, Remus, Sirius, and Harry's family were let in on the plan to force change in the Wizarding World. Sirius and Remus had howled with laughter for a few minutes, stuttering out that it would go down as the greatest prank ever. Albus chuckled merrily, eyes twinkling madly.

"Very Slytherin of you, Harry Potter," Warren complimented, 'So very Slytherin of you."

Harry smirked, bowing flippantly to applause.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Five:**

"Now," Sarah Jane was leading him towards the small coffee shop, his hand in hers, "You must be extremely polite Harry, they're not too fond of your father right now and are doing this as a favor to their fellow Companions. If you're too much like him then you'll force them from friendship with any of us."

"Yes Auntie," Harry replied, deliberately putting forth more attributes of his mother. His face seemed to soften, eyes becoming larger. His steps were now cautious but firm, calm, and brave.

The door opened with a tingling of a small bell.

"Sarah Jane!" called a young woman. Her hair was dark and straight but cut into a bob-cut. Her dark eyes belied her true age and her business suit was smartly cut and crisp. At her side sat a young man, with thick and rich chestnut hair and the blue eyes of someone far older than he looked. He too wore a suit, also smartly tailored and crisply ironed. Both stood up.

"Barbara, Ian." Sarah Jane smiled as they shook hands all around, "This's Harry Potter."

Harry shook hands, even pressing a kiss to Barbara's knuckles, "It's an honor to meet you Mister Chesterton, Missus Chesterton; thank you for helping us…"

Barbara mouth formed a thin line, as if she were trying to bite her tongue. Ian had a severe look on his face, his jaw clenched tight.

The bell sounded again and another woman joined them, "Professors," she nodded to the Chestertons, "You requested my presence?"

She was younger than Barbara looked to be and had dyed her hair a shocking mix of green and silver. Blue eyes sparkled in wild, abandoned joy of life. She wore denim overalls over a tee-shirt and had trainers on.

"Adrianna," Barbara began carefully, "…Perhaps we should all sit down…"

They did so, a waitress coming to take their orders, with Barbara beginning again, "Adrianna, I have an employment opportunity for you. This little boy, Harry Potter, needs a live-in teacher…"

"He does, does he?" Adrianna focused on the boy who was sipping hot cocoa. Harry arched his eyebrows before setting down his mug and replying, "Yes Miss, I am a bit unique in my needs…would you perhaps assent to meeting my parents?"

Adrianna glanced up at her Professors who gave miniscule nods and then the older woman who smiled reassuringly, "Sure…"

Not five minutes later she was being led through a junkyard. Towards an old fashioned Police-Box standing against a wall of scrap metal and there was an absolutely gorgeous man leaning against it.

"Uncle Jack!" Harry broke off and rushed up to the man.

"Harry, my boy," the man greeted back, lifting Harry into his arms for a hug.

"Are Dad and Mum doing anything?' Harry asked brightly.

"Nope, just waiting for you." Harry was let down and happily bounded into the Police-Box, the doors swinging outward on their own.

"Did he just—?" Adrianna gaped, blinking furiously as her mind tried to compute what she had just seen, "Does he live in a police-box?"

But the gorgeous man took pity on her poor over-logged mind; he gave her a gorgeous grin, introducing himself, "Good afternoon, my name's Jack, Jack Harkness. May I inquire after yours?"

"Jack," Sarah Jane warned.

"Just being friendly…" he pouted and he was still gorgeous.

"What would Ianto think?"

"Oh, you never know," Jack winked, "He might like her…"

"I doubt it Harkness," a new voice interrupted, a scrawny, skinny man was standing in the doorway of the blue box. His hair was wild and his brown eyes deep and he grinned like a madman.

He stuck his hand out to Adrianna, "Pleased to meet you Miss Adrianna Luckworth, I'm the Doctor."

She had regained her coherence and asked, "Doctor who?"

"That is the question isn't it?" Barbara muttered behind her.

"Oh, just The Doctor," he replied happily, "Anyway, I'm Harry's dad and…well, you won't believe me until you see it will you? Come along," he grabbed her wrist and dragged her forward, walking backwards into the box.

"Wait we won—my god! It's bigger on the inside!" Adrianna gasped.

She heard laughter, most probably at her own expense but that didn't matter as she demanded, "What is this place?! What are you?! Why do you want me?!"

"Well," a blonde young woman spoke up from the console, with a sympathetic smile, "This place is the last TARDIS in existence, what and who we are will take a bit longer…"

As they began the TARDIS closed her doors, smoothly entering the Vortex with a happy hum.

**End**


	7. NEW STORY

**The Fourth Story is Now Up**

'**Quite the Day'**

**Also, a collection of my personal notes is now up called "Through the Rabbit Hole". Spoiler alert on that one.**

**Please Read and Review**


End file.
